


One For My Baby

by the_tres_geckos, TheGreatDivide, WithYouTillTheEndOfTheShield



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action & Romance, Awkward Dates, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Smut, Steve's trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_tres_geckos/pseuds/the_tres_geckos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatDivide/pseuds/TheGreatDivide, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYouTillTheEndOfTheShield/pseuds/WithYouTillTheEndOfTheShield
Summary: Who knew a near death experience could land you a date with Captain America?





	1. Chapter 1

“I still think you should ask out Y/n. I know she’ll say yes.” Natasha teased as she secured her ear piece.

“Don’t start this again.” Steve groaned, tightening the strap on his helmet. “I know she won’t be interested in someone like me.”

“Someone like you? Steve, you’re a superhero for a living. What’s not to love?”

Steve put his shield on his back and turned away from Natasha. “It’s a dangerous lifestyle…”

“She was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. I think she understands a dangerous lifestyle.” She laughed. Steve shook his head and began to walk to the front of the jet. 

“You’re just delaying the inevitable!” She yelled. 

“Yeah yeah…” Steve murmured waving his hand back at her. 

Natasha rolled her eyes and turned to finish gearing up. “What was that all about?” You asked as you walked over, your sniper already positioned on your back.

“Oh nothing… just trying to help a fossil get back out in the world.” She muttered, putting her pistols in her holsters. 

“Still trying to set Steve up?” You smiled gently. “Who’s it with this time?”

“It doesn’t matter. He’s being a stubborn old man anyway.” Natasha turned to you, a knowing smile on her lips. “He’s cute though, right?”

You grinned, watching Steve jump forwards out of the hanger of the jet. Without a parachute. As usual. “Yeah, he’s cute.”

“I don’t see why you just don’t ask him out. He’ll say yes.” Natasha grabbed a parachute.

“Ehhhh…” You waved your hands around, looking for an excuse. I dunno. He’s all… Superhero-y. And I’m just a sniper.“ 

Natasha did up the last strap on the parachute, rolling her eyes. "You’re lucky you’re getting dropped off at your point, I’d be pushing you out of this jet. You should ask him.”

“Yeah… Here’s the thing. If I don’t ask he can’t say no.”

“Y/N,” Natasha sighed, “just think about it.”

“Natasha, just go.” You said with a small smile. “Just focus on the job, okay?

"This conversation isn’t finished.” She said assured you, walking to the end of the hangar, saluting you casually before jumping from the carrier. You watched her go before turning back to the rack of parachutes and grabbing your own, slipping the shoulder straps on and starting to buckle it.

“I’m gonna get you close to that tower over there.” Barton yelled from the front. “It’s got the best advantage point for you.”

“That’s great, Barton.” You called back, moving to the opening of the jet hanger.

“Be careful. It looks like a couple of Hydra Agents are down there. You want me to get Stark down there to take ‘em out? Or Cap?”

“Nah, I can handle them when I get down there.” You said with a grin.

Clint laughed. “I bet you can. Stay safe.”

“I’d say the same to you, but you seem pretty cosy up here.” You joked, jumping from the platform of the hanger and holding your breath as you dropped, landing near-enough silently in a small clearing. A group of Hydra Agents were moving in the treeline, not far ahead of you. They were moving to the tower.

“A couple, Barton?” You muttered, drawing your gun and creeping forwards, being careful not to step on anything that would make unnecessary noise.

When you were only a feet behind them you grabbed a stun grenade from your utility belt, pressing the button on the side to set it to detonate and throwing it between the group. You ducked for cover behind a tree to shield yourself from the bright blast, taking the safety off your gun and shooting at the blinded Hydra agents, taking them quickly and quietly.

“Easy.” You murmured with a smirk, tucking your gun into your belt and slipping past the agents towards the building.

You climbed the stairs quickly, hearing through your earpiece that Natasha was pinned down by agents at the top of the tower. You needed to take them out quickly. When you reached the top of the stairs you spotted them at the edge of the roof, and took them out easily in just a couple of shots, before rolling their bodies to one side.

“Nat, how are you doing?” You called, taking your sniper rifle off your back.

“Better now that you’ve taken those guys out. Thanks.” Nat said breathlessly as you saw her move between the trees.

“No problem. Anyone else need a little help?”

“Well some mean little fellas are trying to ruin the nice new paint job on my suit. Mind taking care of them?” Stark asked as he flew by you. “They’re hiding somewhere in the tree line, I can’t lock on. They’re armed with rocket launchers so be careful.”

“Anything for the Iron Man suit.” You joked, scanning the treeline for movement. You saw three men huddled up behind a tree crouching down, most likely reloading the rocket launcher. You shot the one on the right first, hitting him in the back of the head. As you went to shoot the one beside him the third Hydra agent leaned out from the other side of the tree, his rocket launcher aimed at you. 

He fired before you could take a shot.

“Shit!” You barely had time to duck before the blast hit the building, shaking everything around you. You curled up as tightly as possible, shielding your head and squeezing your eyes shut as the floor beneath you shook.

Your ears were buzzing by the time everything settled. You couldn’t move your lower body and you were struggling to breathe. You barely opened your eyes to see a part of the roofing had fallen on top of you, trapping you. You felt for your ear piece but it was gone, it had obviously fallen out during the explosion.

“Hello?” You tried to yell the word, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper. “Anyone?” 

The realization hit you that you were trapped and the others didn’t even know if you were alive or not. You tried to push the roofing off of you, but a sudden sharp pain from your ribs forced you to stop. As you did, you heard the falling of concrete come from near the stairs - someone was coming.You held your breath, waiting to hear the voices of hydra agents nearby. 

Instead, somewhere not that far off you heard Steve, calling your name. “I’m over here!” You groaned

He raced into the room quickly, seeing you pinned on the floor. He knelt down next to you. “Are you okay?”

“Everything hurts.” You croaked. “I can’t move, Steve.”

He put his shield down and grabbed the edge of the roofing. “I’m gonna lift it off of you, okay? Do you think you can crawl out?”

“I don’t know.” You whimpered. “I can try..?”

“I’ll help you.” He murmured, lifting the roofing with one hand while he grabbed for your arm with the other, sliding you out from under the rubble. You cried out as the movement sent that same sharp pain shooting through your ribs again, tightening your grip on his hand. “Steve!”

“I’m sorry!” He cried, pulling you into his arms. “It’s okay I’ve got you.” 

“It hurts.” You mumbled sheepishly.

“I know, I’ll get you somewhere-” Steve was cut off by the whizzing sound of another missile. Steve quickly grabbed his shield to protect you both before it hit the building. Instinctively, you grabbed hold of the front of his suit for support, groaning again as the building rocked around you. Just as the building started to settle, the floor collapsed beneath you and you both fell into the next floor.

“Steve!” You shrieked, trying to cling onto him, just as his arms wrapped around you. Both of you landed hard, but Steve had somehow managed to get his shield underneath you, so when you landed it absorbed some of the impact. Some of it. The force still went through your body, and your ribs felt like they were on fire.

“Are you okay?” He groaned, rolling onto his side to face you.

“Do I look okay?” You coughed, struggling to breathe past the dust and your damaged ribs.

“We need to get out of here.” He murmured, kneeling over you. “Hang on.” He whispered placing your arm around his shoulder, grabbing underneath your knees and back.

“Careful!” You hissed, your nails digging into his shoulder. “Ribs…”

“I have to get you out of here before another missile hits.” He said covering your body with his shield. “Just in case.”

You nodded. “Is everyone else okay? Is anyone hurt? Did one of them get Tony?!”

“Tony’s fine. Let’s just worry about you for a minute.” He breathed, walking down the stairs. “Barton I need pickup ASAP. Y/N’s hurt.”

“Sure thing Cap. How bad?“ You heard Barton’s muffled voice through the earpiece.

"A few broken ribs? I don’t know, it could be worse.”

“Extraction ETA is 4 minutes Cap. But you two need to be out here when I touch down; things are getting pretty messy out here.”

“Okay, I’ll be there soon.” Steve walked faster, trying to keep you still in his arms. “How are you holding up?”

“I’ve been worse.” You managed a small smile. “You okay?”

“Just a few scrapes. It’s you I’m worried about.” He said quietly, adjusting his grip on you and bringing you closer to his body. Your head ended up resting on his shoulder, and your eyes started to close slowly. 

“Stay awake for me.” Steve said sharply, jerking you a little in his arms. “I don’t know if you have a concussion.”

“Everything hurts.” You croaked.

“I know it does. We’re gonna get you to a hospital.” He promised as you exited the tower, spotting the jet only a few feet away. 

“Hurry up, Rogers!” Barton ordered, shooting at Hydra Agents gathering in the treeline.

“We’re nearly there!” Steve called, hugging you closer to him as he ran towards the jet.

You felt your eyelids start to droop. “Steve.” You whispered.

“Yeah?” He murmured. “Hey come on, keep your eyes open.”

You opened your eyes a little and looked up at him. “Natasha thinks we should go out on a date.” You chuckled quietly. “I don’t know why.”

He bit back a smile. “She keeps saying the same thing to me too.”

“Maybe she’s seeing something that we’re not.”

“Maybe.” He smiled gently. “How about we talk about this when you’re not… Headed for a hospital. Maybe over coffee?”

“That sounds great.” You grunted as Steve sat you down inside the hanger, and the door closed behind you.

“We’re not far from the hospital.” He promised, strapping you down so you didn’t move around too much during the flight.

“Steve, you should stay with the others. I’ve got Barton, I’m fine.” You breathed, resting your hands against your ribs.

“I want to make sure you’re safe.” He said gently.

“But they’re Hydra Steve. They’re dangerous-” You gasped, a sharp pain running up your ribs.

“And you’re in pain. No more arguing. Just relax.”

“You’re so old fashioned.” You laughed softly, trying to ignore the pain. “But I guess there’s nothing wrong with that.”

He smiled down at you gently. “I’m looking forward to that coffee.”

“Me too, Rogers.”


	2. Chapter 2

You spent the next four days resting up at the Avengers base in the medical wing. You felt restless, being in bed all day doing nothing was torture. You would rather be training with Natasha and Clint or working on new tech with Stark. But luckily Steve stayed with you, keeping you occupied as your cracked ribs healed. 

He would spend most of the day with you, talking about anything and everything. You introduced him to modern movie classics like Forrest Gump and Godfather (you both agreed that the second was the superior of the trilogy). He spoke about his new found love for Frank Sinatra and how his mum would’ve loved his music.

Between missions you never really got time alone with Steve. You would see him around the Avengers base and sometimes have some time to train with him, but Natasha normally accompanied you both. Maybe that’s when she saw something more than just friendship between you and Steve.

Even having the time alone with him while you healed was enough to make you realise that you may have liked him more than you were letting on. You could talk to him for hours and never get bored. You found out he was a great listener. You told him about your family and how you followed your father's footsteps into the military which led you to SHIELD. Even though you didn’t have super strength or a high tech suit you knew how to use weaponry, and Director Ross wanted someone he trusted to keep reports on the Avengers activity. And that led you straight to Steve Rogers. He was the first genuine guy you had met in a long time.

You couldn’t be more excited to get that coffee with him.

“The doc’s finally cleared you?

You turned to face the doorway, smiling gently as you were greeted by Steve. 

“I’m finally free. I’m ready to kick some Hydra ass.” You threw a punch, wincing as a sharp pain shot up your side.

Steve raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms as he leaned on the doorway. “Mission ready huh?”

“Okay so maybe not mission ready but I can go for a coffee...” You said quietly, putting on your jacket slowly as you looked at him.

His eyebrows shot up as he stood up straight. “You want to go now?”

“I…” You noticed how noticeably tense he was as his back straightened, and you rested against the bed.

“I guess we don’t have to.”

“No I just-” He cut himself off, rubbing a hand over his face. “God, why is this so hard…”

“Steve?” You frowned. “What’s wrong?’

He dropped his hand to his side and stared at you for a moment before moving through the room, sitting beside you. “I don’t want you to have… High expectations.” 

“High expectations…” You repeated slowly. “Okay…”

“I haven’t really done… Dating like this. Well, not in this time…”

“Oh my God…” You tried hiding your smile. “You’re… Nervous? About dating me?”

“I…” He sighed loudly, staring at you intently. “Is that surprising?”

“Yes.” You chuckled. “Steve, you have nothing to be worried about.”

“(Y/n), you’re someone I care about a lot. I don’t want this to screw up our friendship.”

“Well… Let’s just have a coffee and see how it goes, okay? There’s no harm in just a simple cup of coffee between two friends.”

You notice his shoulders slack and he gave you a small smile that made the side of his eyes wrinkle. “I know a place we can go.”

 

 

He took you to a little coffee shop in Brooklyn. It was a few blocks from his apartment and it was apparent he was a regular. The staff greeted him like an old friend and offered him a Macchiato, his usual. You settled on a latte and sat at a table by the window. 

“This is nice.” You smiled, observing the oldfashioned antiques scattered around. There was old signs from forgotten companies and even some Captain America memorabilia. You spotted a poster that looked like it was from the 40’s, an illustration of Steve standing with the Howling Commandos as the American flag blew in the wind. If it was the original it would probably be worth thousands.

“You’re quite the celebrity around here, huh?”

He chuckled, looking around the place. “It’s quiet. I don’t really run into… Fans here. Well, the owners knew who I was straight as I stepped through the door. But I signed some autographs for their grandkids and they keep quiet about me coming here.”

“I bet the paparazzi are such a pain.” You teased, taking a sip from your drink. “I bet they want to know what Captain America gets up to on the weekends.”

“I think they’re going to be a little disappointed if they find out I hang out at coffee shops in my spare time. It’s not like I have some friends that have nine to five jobs.”

“You could’ve always asked me, y’know?” You bit down on your lip, trying to hide your smile. “I wouldn’t have said no to coffee.”

Steve laughed, sitting back in his seat as he shook his head. “You didn’t seem interested.”

“Oh I was interested.” You said quickly, pausing when you realised how high pitched your voice sounded. It came off needy and you cursed to yourself. You were barely making it through the first date and you were already being embarrassing.Steve was smiling and you could see his face has turned a little pinker. You shifted in your seat, looking around the cafe before your eyes fell back onto Steve’s.

“Well we’re here now.” He spoke softly and his blue eyes were staring into yours. For a moment you just gazed at each other and you felt your cheeks start to burn bright red.

You reluctantly looked down, focusing on your drink as you brought it to your lips. Sure you had dated plenty of guys before, a couple of serious boyfriends, but none of them matched Steve. You were just as nervous as he was.

“So did you listen to that Frank Sinatra album I recommended?” You asked, glancing up at him. “It has some of my favourite songs of his on there.”

“I did, yeah.” He nodded his head slowly. “I see why you like him.”

“That was my favourite album. My dad use to listen to it all the time. ‘Just In Time’ is one of my favourites.”

“Good enough to dance to?”

“I…” You stared at him, and for a moment you were speechless. “You want to go dancing? With me?”

He shrugged, worried that he had pushed too much. “Only if you want to of course. In the 40’s we would grab some dinner and go dancing. I’m not really sure on how it works now… There is a bar near here that does a vintage night every month. It seems interesting…”

“Steve…” You murmured, watching him as you tried to come up with a response. The people you had dated before never really put much thought into where you would go or what you would do. It was normally dinner, and that was the end of the date. You had never gone dancing, especially not the type of dancing that required a partner. Since you joined SHIELD you had held yourself back, you focused on work and never got to enjoy the little things. But with Steve he knew just how you felt and you both knew the risks. You deserved to have some fun.

“I just have two left feet. You better not let me fall.”

Steve broke into a smile. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
